La Dama del Tiempo
by HoshiBelle
Summary: ¿Que pasa, si los mayores enemigos son tres Dioses?... Y la mayor y peligrosa arma es un anillo. Con el cual se pueda viajar entre los tiempos. "-Si consigues el anillo y a la niña. Entonces tendrás el mundo a tus pies-" ... Ocultarse sera imposible. "-Somos hijos de dioses-" ... Su deber es proteger el anillo, a costa de todo y todos. "-No moriremos aquí-"
1. Prologo

**Mundo alterno, quizás algunos OC en los personajes..**

**Este es mi primer fic de One Piece y también en FF.**

**Los personajes pertence a "One Piece" de Eiichirō Oda.**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Se cuenta que hace mucho tiempo...

... cierta vez existió en la tierra, una niña de piel blanca de cabellos naranjas largos. Vivía a orillas del Mediterráneo, muy al sur ahí donde el mar se juntaba con el océano. Paseaba por la orilla del mar en los días de calma vistiendo siempre un vestido blanco no muy largo de tirantes...

Cierto día andaba por la orilla mojándose los pies en un placentero paseo, se levantó una brisa de Levante, al poco sus cabellos empezaron a ondear y la mar hasta ese momento inmóvil se rizo chocando con sus pies y mojando sus pantorrillas.  
El vuelo del vestido blanco que vestía empezó a ondear y notó una extraña sensación que la recorría Sentía como si esa brisa la acariciara. Sus cabellos por extraño que pudiera parecer no se enredaban, era como si la mano del viento la peinara. Al poco en los labios sintió un roce muy suave y la brisa ceso. El tiempo se paro, de en medio del mar salió una luz dorada resplandeciente, cual se acercaba a ella.

No tenía miedo, no se movió, confiaba en la luz. De la cual salió un hombre moderado, cabellera grisasea, ojos azules, sabio. Quien reconoce a primera instancia.

-Hija de Crono y Anuket, tu destino esta sellado, hecho y escrito. Te es otorgado el Anillo precioso.

Una esfera se poso ante sus ojos, una ráfaga de viento abrió la esfera mostrando en su interior. Un anillo de plata blanca con una gema azul coronada. Una paloma tomo el anillo en su pico para posarlo en la palma de su mano, unas plumas del ave quedaron también en su mano convirtiéndose al instante en jazmines

Era sobrenatural y nuestra niña aun estaba empezando a comprender todo. El anillo era hermoso, no tenía inscripción alguna.

-Lo cuidare, Eolo, hijo de Poseidon.

Esa noche una tormenta terriblemente fuerte se levanto, las olas inundaban los puertos, la arena de las playas desapareció. La puerta de su balcón se abrió causando su despertar. Noto como seres se acercaban a su casa causando conmoción en todo el pueblo, cerro y abrió sus ojos y se vio rodeada de hombres-pez, siendo liderados por un pez sierra.

-Soy Arlong el de la sierra, hijo de Dagón y Eris, Rey de los Gyojin. Y tu niña, tienes algo que yo quiero.

Una batalla se formulo entre los hombres del Rey de los Gyojin y los hombres designados a protegerla. La batalla fue brutal y sangrienta.

Con lagrimas rojas cuales salían de sus ojos, tomo el anillo acercándolo a su corazón, para terminar uniéndose en uno solo, así quien quisiera la joya no la obtendría pues si la mataba ambos desaparecerían... Horas (vigilante de los Dioses) apareció frente a ella...

-Tu y el anillo, ahora son uno solo, tu no puedes vivir sin el y el anillo no funcionara sin ti. Morirás ahora, reencarnando cada mil años, y seras ...Domina Tempus... la guardiana del tiempo entre espacios.

Su cuerpo irradió luz blanca, cual cegó y tomo a cada uno de los que peleaban, quienes al igual que ella reercarnarian a cada cierto tiempo. El pueblo Cokoyashi desapareció, quedando solo tierra y nada. Pero siempre sería el lugar donde nació la Dama del Tiempo.


	2. Chapter 1

_1991... _

El llanto opacaba risas alegres y gritos. Era el comienzo de una nueva vida, un destino protegido por seres inferiores, a quienes tenían como guardias a los humanos. Escuchar el llanto de el recién nacido, aliviaba sus corazones. Lagrimas enjaguadas eran retiradas de los ojos, sonrisas orgullosas eran mostradas. Sollozos calmados venían después del llanto.

Sus ojos aun cerrados, eran esperados a verles, su piel blanca, suave y hermosa era adorada. El naranja cabello era su distinción, haciéndose único entre los hombres. Y el final esperado, esos ojos gloriosos siendo al fin abiertos. El castaño de su mirar junto a la inocencia de su ser apretaban el pecho del padre. El hombre quien orgulloso y feliz, cargaba a su primogénita, su hija.

Fue el mas duro y cansado parto de las vidas de esos doctores, la esperanza se desvanecía al igual como la respiración de la madre. Riesgoso y mortal fue el embarazo, con escasas posibilidades, dijeron que ambas podrían morir o una moría y la otra vivía. La decisión había sido incluso tomada antes de que ellos se conocieran.

Las Moiras (quienes controlar el destino), tuvieron el trabajo mas difícil, controlar el destino de una inmortal en el cuerpo de un mortal. Sin embargo, ese era su trabajo decidir, quien muere y quien vive. Y así, con sus decisiones, eligieron cual moriría.

La noche transcurría helada, sola, sin estrellas alumbrando, nubes despejadas, una luna llena brillando con esplendor y tristeza. A media noche, cuando las almas en pena deambulan, los ojos de la madre se cerraron para toda la eternidad.

-Lo sentimos señor, no pudimos hacer nada. Sabíamos que alguna no sobreviviría y fue su esposa.

Sus ojos ardían por lagrimas cuales necesitaban salir. En sus brazos, mecía a su hija, la primera y única lagrima derramada cayó en la frente de su hija, reaccionando al instante en llanto triste y lastimero.

Y así en una noche de luna llena y helada, padre e hija, seguirían con sus vidas, para soportar lo que se viniera.

_1994..._

El cabello naranja ondeaba junto al aire, era verano y el sol brillaba. Sus rayos se reflejaban en el agua cristalina del mar, la brisa golpeaba su rostro, la sonrisas escapas de sus labios. Un día maravilloso, ambos solos, como estaban los últimos tres años.

El cuidado de su hija, desde el día que nació, iba normal, un poco difícil al principio, pero había sido una niña tranquila, acostumbrándose a no tener a su madre. Él por su parte, dejo que el dolor le invadiera por algunos días, la perdida fue dolorosa y por mucho que hubiera deseado hundirse en su tristeza, sabía que ahora alguien, un ser pequeño dependía de él.

-Nami, no entres mucho al agua- A sus tres años la niña se desenvolvía como alguien de 10 años. A los tres meses de nacida, noto en la pequeña una atracción muy fuerte por el agua.

-No papá- se acerco a la orilla, mojándose los pies algo placentero, vestía un pequeño traje de baño de una pieza, color rojo, dos pasos mas hacía adelante acuclillándose hasta tocar con sus dedos la arena, tomando en su puño un poco de ella, la arena caía en cascada de nuevo a su lugar. Su padre tuvo curiosidad de saber que la mantenía en esa posición. Junto a ella y arrodillándose, observando el movimiento de su mano izquierda.

-Cariño ¿Que haces?-

Los puños de arena seguían elevándose y desplazándose de nuevo sus ojos no se despegaban de cada grano cual caía.

-είκοσι ένα-

-¿Que?- ¿desde cuando su hija sabía otro idioma?

-Las Moiras han decidido.- sus ojos castaños, se volvieron hacía lo de sus padre-Pero.. yo creo que el destino lo hace uno y no ellas. Viviré mas de veintiún años... lo prometo.

Esas palabras dichas, encogieron el corazón de él, ¿Un destino y una promesa? ... ¿que tanto estaba pasando?

_1995... _

_Islas Galápagos... Antigua Isla Cokoyashi_

La cueva tenía poca luz, en las paredes se veía varias escrituras, las cuales contaban la historia que sucedió miles de años atrás.

-Son Foneglifos (Poneglyph)-

-Esta es la cueva-la voz de una mujer, cabellera blanca y piel morena, hizo eco en la cueva.

-Si Olvia, hemos encontrado la antigua morada de la Dama del Tiempo- contesto un hombre de cabellera rubia quien vestía unos pantalones beige y una camisa blanca con rayas rojas.

-Clover estos Foneglifos hablan sobre antes de la Batalla Roja.-

-Mami... ¿que hay mas allá?- la única niña acompañante, de cabellera negra y ojos azules, poseedora de 7 años, señalo el interior oscuro de la cueva.

-Podrías ser...- Clover quedo pensativo... en ese lugar podría estar la parte mas importante de su investigación- Olvia debemos ir ahí.

-Tienes razón Clover- Olvia camino hacía la oscuridad, en su mano portaba una antorcha, para alumbrarse.- Saul... no despegues la vista de Robin.

Un hombre fornido y alto, de cabello y barba naranja, con un sombrero café vaquero, vestido con pantalones grises y una camisa azul, asintió, tomando de la mano a la pequeña niña quien vestía un vestido rojo tinto.

-Claro señora Olvia... Dereshishishishishi, vamos Robin.-

Los cuatro se adentraron mas a la cueva. Se veía profunda y cada vez se ponía mas helada, el aire soplaba con ráfagas suaves y a cada cierto tiempo. El final de la cueva estaba frente a ellos, sobre el techo se filtraba un rayo del sol, iluminando una piedra color negra, la cual yacía sobre el suelo en el centro de la cueva.

-Esta sera nuestra mayor investigación- murmuro Clover- y puedo decir que nada es una leyenda o mito, todo en verdad sucedió.

Olvia, se acerco a la piedra, estaba enterrada, con su navaja empezó a desenterrarla, y con la punta levanto la piedra. La cueva parecía iluminarse cada vez mas y solo la niña se dio cuenta de ello.

-Να μην αναφέρω τις λέξεις γράφονται εδώ.- Pronuncio Olvia en alto.

-No menciones las palabras escritas aquí- tradujo Robin, quien desde muy pequeña había aprendido el idioma.

-.. y si lo haces no te atrevas a terminarlo... o causaras daños entre los tiempos. Eso significa...

- que esas palabras harían llamar a la única mujer quien puede viajar entre el Tiempo- termino Clover por Olvia.

...

Fuera de la cueva, un grupo de varios hombres se reunían para entrar en ella, uno de ellos, el jefe, un hombre grande y musculoso de 39 año, tiene el pelo largo, negro brotando en la parte posterior de su cuello, que llega hasta los hombros y ojos azules vestido con un pantalón negro con bolsillos extras, una camisa sin mangas, desabrochada de color amarillo decorada por muchos lugares como un relámpago negro y un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo.

Hizo señas para entrar.- Kuroobi, Hatchan, Moh-Moo, Jinbe, ustedes entraran conmigo. Kaneshiro, Nuke, Pisaro, Shioyaki, ustedes se quedaran aquí fuera a vigilar, nadie sale ni entra, a menos que seamos nosotros.

-Si señor- los cuatro hombres se posicionaron dos a cada lado de la entrada de la cueva.

-Arlong, ¿estas completamente seguro que este es el lugar?- pregunto Jinbe, un hombre robusto, con rostro de demonio, de pelo largo de dos tonos de negro, un moño, con mechones en la barbilla de un color procedente verde ligero, vistiendo un vestido tradicional japones color naranja con patrones cuadrados de color blanco y negro como capa, una cinta morada alrededor de su cintura.

-Seguro... ve estos Foneglifos, seguro hablaran de la Batalla Roja. Por fin, podre poner mis manos en esa joya.-

Siguieron su rumbo, adentrándose mas y mas hasta llegar al final de la cueva. Escucharon voces, alguien ya estaba ahí y seguro, estaban tratando de hacer lo mismo que él, pero con la diferencia de poder leer los Foneglifos, lo cual el no podía.

Saul escucho pasos aproximándose, de varios y ellos solo eran cuatro, pero debía retirar a Robin por ser solo una niña y a Olvia por ser una mujer, quien sabía podía defenderse, pero el no dejaría que la tocaran. Eso solo les dejaría a Clover y él.

-Alguien se acerca..- les informo.

-Esconde a Robin- Clover pidió, sabía que habían algunas personas quienes también deseaban esas escrituras y poder poseer la joya.

-Lady χρόνο- Olvia no los escucho, seguía leyendo.- * Είμαι η κόρη του χρόνου, το νερό και την ομορφιά. Εξασφάλιση χρόνο με τους νέους μου. Είμαι εκτείνεται μεταξύ του χρόνου και του χρόνου, και το βάρος κατοικεί μέσα μου οι εχθροί μου καταπιέζουν. I επιθυμήσεις και εγώ επιθυμούμε με άπειρη όρεξη, για κανένα γήινο που με έχουν αγκαλιάσει, για είμαι σκιώδης εισηγητής με τον Κύκλο των Sands, και καλύπτονται με τα σύννεφα το πρωί. Τα πόδια μου έχουν περπατήσει κάθε φορά, και τα χέρια μου είναι πιο γλυκιά από την πρωινή δροσιά. Τα ρούχα μου είναι η αρχή και το τέλος, και το σπίτι μου είναι στον εαυτό μου. Ευτυχισμένος είναι αυτός που θα με κρατήσει: Καλά είμαι γλυκιά νύχτα, μέρα και γεμάτη χαρά. Η εταιρεία μου είναι μια αρμονία από πολλούς αριθμούς, και τα χείλη μου πιο γλυκιά από την υγεία μου ...- paro de hablar cuando el suelo de la cueva empezó a temblar.

-Por tu seguridad es mejor que termines, querida- Olvia volteo hacía la voz, el hombre era amenazante y rodeado por otros mas. Solo algo se le vino a la mente para decir.

-Saul... golpea duro-

-Si-

-Clover, guarda esto.

-Mantelos- con rabia Arlong pidió.

Clover fue hacía donde Robin estaba escondida y dio a ella la piedra la cual ahora estaba partida a la mitad.

Hatchan peleo con Saul, ambos eran fuertes. Kuroobi contra Clover y Moh-Moo fue atacado por Olvia. Arlong y Jinbe solo observaron.

...

Un año habían pasado desde que su hija había prometido vivir mas de 21 años. Con cuatro, era una niña inquieta y a la cual le encantaba nadar, era un día como cualquiera. Siempre al pendiente de ella. Sin embargo, algo cambio ese día.

Dejo de jugar con la arena. El tiempo estaba cambiando, el aire se volvió lento, el mar dejaba de moverse, los granos de arena se arremolinaban bajo sus pies. Su corazón palpito con inquietud y busco protección en su padre. Quien al verla correr con su rostro aterrado, supo que lo peor apenas comenzaba.

La arena se agito, deteniendo su correr, creando un remolino bajo ella, subiendo cada segundo, atrapándola, impidiendo el paso de ambos. El viento era muy fuerte, cada vez mas era alejado sin poder siquiera brindarle una mano para sacarla de ahí. El remolino crecía y crecía, cubriéndola desde abajo, solo sus ojos eran visto. Su castaña mirada se iba perdiendo en la arena, hasta desaparecer.

-¡NO!- grito lanzándose hacía ella,llegando tarde. Desapareció ante sus ojos, llevándosela lejos de él.-¡NAMI!

_Es el destino escrito para ella... imposible poder regresar el tiempo. _

Las palabras se escucharon en su cabeza.-Voy a buscarte y te encontrare.

...

En la cueva, la peor escena era vista por la niña escondida, quien con sus dedos y su fuerza cavaba un hoyo, entre la pared para esconder la piedra que con tanto ahincó su madre se dedico a buscar. Las lagrimas resbalaban por su mejillas.

-Maldición- grito Arlong- ¿donde esta la piedra?- Saul se negó a responder. Olvia había puesto toda su confianza en él y no loa traicionaría. Sin embargo, muy cerca escucho un sollozo, de un niño. Tiro al suelo a Saul y paso sobre Clover para llegar al causante del sollozo. Tiro la piedra, cual obstaculizaba su paso, a un lado, descubriendo a una niña de cabello negro. -¿Quien eres?- pregunto con ira.

-De-déjala... en p-paz- palabras entrecortadas hablo Olvia.

-Mamá- susurro Robin.

-Por no haberme dicho donde esta la piedra, ella también morirá-

-No...

-Jinbe, encárgate de ella. Mientras todos nosotros iremos y buscaremos en toda la isla, esta mujer dijo las palabras, y es muy seguro que haya aparecido en cualquier lugar. Si tan solo hubiera terminado de invocarlas, nos hubiera ahorrado la búsqueda.

Jinbe, estaba frente a la niña, lo sollozos eran acallados, veía las lagrimas correr por sus ojos. Tomo una fuerte respiración, escuchaba como Arlong y sus hombres se iban alejando poco a poco. Este era el limite, no podía llegar mas lejos. Miro los cuerpos de los otros tres.

-Siento haber causado tanto dolor en ustedes. Pero les juro que no dañare a esta niña. No soy un demonio.

Las palabras fueron su retirada. Robin corrió hacía su madre, para abrazarse, por primera vez en tres años, Olvia siempre se concentro en buscar la historia de la mujer Dama del Tiempo y ahora, sonreía feliz por haberlo encontrado, pero lloraba lagrimas de sangre por dejar a su hija.

-Cuídate Robin y vive fuerte.-

Clover, quien no estaba tan herido como se veía, tomo a Robin en sus brazos y junto empezaron a salir de la cueva. En la cual Nico Olvia y Jaguar D. Saul yacían muertos.

...

Jinbe salió con rapidez, de la cueva, detrás de Arlong, alterado por lo sucedido momentos atrás. Arlong lo esperaba afuera, mientras terminaba de dar ordenes a sus hombres.

-Búsquenla- grito...-Bien Jinbe... ahora solo debemos esperar y también buscar se que quizás no muy le..-

Jinbe le propino un golpe a Arlong, el cual lo tumbo al suelo, además de mirarlo incrédulo pues no sabía porque el golpe.

-Esto se termina aquí para mi Arlong- sentencio con severidad- No tienes escrúpulos, hacerme asesinar a una niña. No te conozco, ya no se quien eres... por lo tanto, esta amistad se termina aquí. Tu sigue tu camino, con tu obsesión de encontrar esa maldita joya. Que yo, tomare el mió, uno muy distinto al tuyo, porque yo, si tengo corazón. - le dio la espalda y manchándonos.

-Así es como tratas a tu raza- alzo la voz Arlong aun sentado en el suelo- nos darás la espalda por una maldita niña. Soy yo quien no te reconoce Jinbe, te has vuelto muy gentil. Debes recordar que somo y quienes somos, cual es nuestro ideal y nuestro destino.

-Estas equivocado Arlong, ese es tu ideal y tu destino marcado por ti mismo. Tu fuiste quien nos trajo aquí, quien inició esa batalla, pero ya no. Es suficiente de tanta sangre inocente correr. -

-Me estas traicionando... traicionas a tu propia raza- Arlong le gritaba, viendo como Jinbe seguía su caminar sin voltear a verlo- espero no volver a verte y si lo haces no te meterás en mi camino o sufrirás la misma consecuencia, tu muerte-

Jinbe siguió caminando, alejándose de su gran, ahora, ex-amigo. Hacía mucho tiempo creyó en el, en su idea de conseguir que los humanos les sirvieran, pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de su error y que tomaba el camino equivocado. Camino por toda la orilla de la Isla, hasta ver, no muy lejos el cuerpo de un niño, corrió hacía el. Tenía algunos raspones en sus mejillas, heridas no graves en sus brazos y sus ropas mojadas y deshiladas. Tomo su pulso, su corazón aun latía, su respiración no era tan lenta como para pensar en que podría perder la vida en cualquier momento. En su cuello colgaba una cadena con un dije y un nombre.

-Ace.

...

En otra Isla, un hombre de estatura alta, cabello negro corto, patillas y barba corta, caminaba por la playa, parando cuando la arena se levanto tapándole la vista por varios segundos. Cuando, la parecida a una tormenta de arena, desapareció, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una niña desmayada sobre la arena. Inmediatamente corrió hacía ella, buscando alguna herida o golpe, el cual fuera grave, mas ella estaba bien, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su casa, donde le ayudarían a cuidarla hasta que despertara.

* * *

*Eres la hija del tiempo, agua y belleza. Velando el tiempo con tu juventud. Eres la extensión entre el tiempo y tiempo, y el peso mora en ti Los enemigos te agobian. Te codician y te desean con apetito infinito; Pues ninguno que sea terrestre te ha abrazado, pues estas ensombrecida con el Círculo de las Arenas, y estas cubierta con las nubes matutinas. Tus pies han pisado cada tiempo, y tus manos son más dulces que el rocío matutino. Tu vestimenta son el principio y el fin, y tu lugar de residencia está en a ti misma. Feliz es el que te abrace: Pues de noche eres dulce, y de día llena de placer. Tu compañía es una armonía de muchos números, y tus labios más dulces que la sal...


	3. Chapter 2

Años después...

...

El aire flotante se volvía pesado, caluroso. No podía ver exactamente donde estaba. Por mas que habría los ojos solo podía ver los colores rojizos, amarillos del crepúsculo. Estaba de rodillas, sobre arena blanca. En la cual se veían dibujados círculos, siguiendo diferentes patrones. Círculos pequeños la rodeaban, círculos sobre círculos le seguían a los pequeños y los últimos, los mas grandes, se dibujaban en la orilla de la arena. Todo era silencio. Quería poder tener la fuerza de levantarse y buscar algo o alguien. Si... era eso. Su corazón latía en busca de alguien y por mucho que lo intentara no encontraba a esa persona, mucho menos sabía a quien buscaba. Solo lo presentía.

Sus manos cayeron sobre la arena y las figuras. Sorprendiéndose de lo frío y al mismo tiempo caliente de la arena. Y sin poder evitarlo, lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre sus manos y humedecer la arena. Quería comprender.. ¿Porque de pronto sentía la necesidad de proteger? ¿Porque presentía que ahí acabaría todo? ¿Porque iba a romper una promesa, cuando no recordaba haber prometido nada?

Las lagrimas no paraban y los sollozos aumentaban alzándose, pudiendo ser escuchado por cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor mas era imposible que alguien lo hiciera, ella estaba sola, rodeada solamente por la arena blanca con figuras circulares y el crepúsculo, el cual empezaba a caer y con el venía la oscura noche.

-Este es el día- susurro para si misma. Lejos, muy lejos, escucho el sonido de una batalla. -Ya no mas sangre derramada.- las lagrimas nublaron su vista - debe terminar todo aquí-

Una daga, de oro blanco, apareció arriba de sus manos. La empuñadura tenía un grabado, palabras en el idioma de los Dioses. Lo entendía perfectamente.

_ Es tu deber protegerlo, evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas.  
_

Alguien le hablaba y podía asegurar que estaba frente a ella, mas no levanto la vista. De reojo podía ver los colores a punto de desaparecer.

_Debes hacerlo antes de que caiga el crepúsculo y la obscuridad domine. _

_Es tu deber._

_Es tu deber._

_Es tu deber._

Las palabras parecían reproche. Grabándose en su cabeza, determinándose a cumplirlas.

-Es mi deber- murmuro. Tomando la daga y apuntando a su pecho. Estaba lista para hacerlo. Toda su vida fue echa para cumplir las ordenes de no dejar que nadie lo tocara, que nadie perturbara el tiempo en el universo. Ambas manos apretaron la empuñadura, la punta de la daga estaba a simple 20 centímetros de su cuerpo.-Debo cumplirlo.

-No lo hagas- el grito provenía de algún lugar. Mas su ojos no se despegaron de la daga. Miro hacía el frente, los últimos rayos del crepúsculo decían adiós. La noche estaba cayendo y no podía perder mas tiempo, ni un segundo más.

Fue una conexión, el crepúsculo y la noche se acoplaron y la daga se inserto en su pecho. Una O se formo en su boa, no hubo gemidos o quejidos de dolor. Dejo escapar el aire que retuvo al sentir la herida. Al relajarse la herida empezó a sangrar. La noche estaba presente y era fría.

De nuevo, escucho ruido de una batalla, pisadas apresuradas hacía ella. Gritos que no podía escuchar y personas que no podía reconocer. Estaba en la inconsciencia, cuando escucho su nombre junto a unos brazos sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Nami! ¡Nami! ¿Porque lo hiciste?... NAMI...- sus ojos se cerraban con lagrimas derramadas.

-Es m-mi... de...ber- fue su último aliento.

...

-Nami, Nami, Nami... despierta... Nami-

Se sentó de golpe. Con el rostro bañado de lagrimas y lleno de sudor. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado, su respiración se agitaba, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo junto con su pecho cual subía y bajaba a velocidad no normal.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, tuvo un mal sueño y no quería interpretarlo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en que podría ella misma ponerle fin a su propia vida.

-¿Porque lloras?- se asusto al escuchar una voz de hombre cerca de ella.

-Por Zeus casi me matas de un susto- reclama tratando de esconder su pena - solo tuve una pesadilla.

-Bien- su voz era indiferente, no le sorprendía y ni llegaría a hacerlo, que ella tuviera pesadillas.

-Soñé que me exigías gritando que hiciera 5 mil lagartijas, entonces yo me enojaba y con una espada muy filosa te corría para matarte y así me dejaras en paz- sonrió para alivianar su estado.

-Parece un sueño interesante- su voz no cambiaba y a pesar de los años de conocerlo, se preguntaba ¿Porque no mostraba algún signo de preocupación? Siempre pensaba que quizás le quitaron el corazón y no tenía sensibilidad.

-Era el mejor, pero entonces alguien me llamaba y me despertó- con disimulo, se seco el rostro, quedando pensativa con ese sueño, no era la primera vez que lo soñaba, era el tercero de ese año. Además cuando tenía un sueño tan raro, siempre se hacía realidad, quizás no de la misma forma de la cual lo soñó, pero sucedía.

-Es las 3 de la madrugada. Duérmete- dio media vuelta para irse.

-Si claro- y no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua.

-Te vi-

-Quería comprobar que tus ojos de halcón aun servían-

-Caro- espero a recibir alguna palabras. Sin embargo ella estaba callada, raro, mas cuando tenía pesadillas, hablaba de algún tema para poder volver a dormir de nuevo. Cuando la vio, ella tenía su mirada hacía la ventana de su habitación la cual estaba abierta y mostraba la noche estrellada y la luna Llena.

-Sera mañana- sus ojos estaban perdidos en el espacio- el último día que estaré aquí. Han encontrado la ubicación y me llamaran. Las Moiras esperan ansiosas el día que muera.

-¿Que?- sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su trance.

-¿Que, que?-pregunto sin entender. ¿De que hablaban?

-Duérmete- fue lo último en decirle al salir de la habitación. Por el pasillo iba pensando con tranquilidad. No era la primera vez que ella, decía algo así y después no recordaba. Con la misma tranquilidad volvió a su habitación le daría su despedida con algunos ejercicios. Al menos así lo recordaría pero sabía que eso le ayuddaría en un futuro.

.

...

Oh, era genial el lugar donde estaba, quería agradecer a sus amigos. Era una sorpresa inigualable, solo respirar el aire que le rodeaba le hacía suspirar de emoción. Sus ojos brillaban de deseo, su cuerpo brincaba con solo ver a su alrededor.

-Estoy en el cielo- susurro para él mismo- el cielo de las carnes.

Ante sus ojos tenía una pequeña aldea construida de carne, todo tipo de carne. De res, pollo, marrano, cordero, pescado. Incluso sería capaz de comerse la carne de un perro si esta supiera rico con la salsa de las costillitas en barbacoa.

Una casa tenía techo de carne roja, lomo encebollado. la puerta de salmón, un hermosos color que lo hacía atrayente. Las ventanas estaban echas de tocino, crujiente y caliente tocino.

-¡Comer!- grito corriendo despabilado hacía las ventanas, porque se veían mas crujientes y ricas..

Y cuando estuvo a punto de darle la primera mordida al riquísimo tocino... alguien le grito haciéndolo parar extrañado.

-¡LUFFY!

...

-¡Luffy! Despierta...- ante el grito inesperado en su oído el joven despertó. Alborotándose un poco el cabello negro cuervo corto. Abriendo adormitado sus ojos negro onix. -Oye... despierta.

-¿Que pasa Zoro? ¿Porque me despiertas?- pregunto al hombre de cabellera verde quien lo despertaba con pequeños puntapiés.

-Ya llegamos a la Isla-le informo.

-Estaba soñando con carne- se quejo en bajo y su estomago gruñendo, pidiendo lo que no haría, comer.

-Has tenido un lindo sueño Luffy?- pregunto una mujer de cabellera negra, ojos azules y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Soñaba con carne y tengo hambre- la mujer le sonrió.

-La isla esta ahí...

-Mujer ¿sabes donde esta?- pregunto el de cabellos verdes.

-Claro Zoro, no dudes de mi habilidad- contesto sonriendo con tranquilidad, provocando un leve, muy leve, rubor en las mejillas de Zoro.

-Oye Robin, ¿este es el lugar?- Luffy miro hacía adelante, donde la Isla se veía abandonada.- ¿Esta es la Isla Galápagos o Cokoyashi?

-Galápagos Luffy- corrigió con amabilidad- antes llamada Isla Cokoyashi, donde sellaron a la niña.

-Entonces vamos por esa piedra- dijo animado Luffy.

-Vamos- Robin sonrió, ahí, muchos años atrás, ella junto a su madre, Jaguar y el profesor Clover, habían encontrado el Foneglifos, donde estaba como llamar a la Domina Tempus (Dama del Tiempo), ella sabía que la niña, quien ahorra poseía ese cargo, podía hacer volver el tiempo y tenía un sueño, ella quería evitar la muerte de sus personas queridas.

-¿Vienes o no?- la voz de Zoro le hizo volver.

-Claro, Zoro- siempre le mostraba su sonrisa y con su rostro indescifrable, lo cual le causaba algo dentro pero no quería averiguar que era.

-Vamos chicos- Luffy iba a emprender carrera para buscar el Foneglifos, mas fue parado por Robin.

-Luffy vas en la dirección equivocada.- señalo en lado contrario a la cual el moreno se dirigía.

-¿Que esperamos? Vamos a buscar la piedra- Luffy sonreía emocionado, por dos cosas. Una; se imaginaba lo divertido que sería encontrar y llamar a la niña y Dos; él también buscaba algo que solo la niña podía darle.

La cuarta persona que los acompañaba llego junto a ellos. Era un joven de apenas 15 años, de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

-Wow, es muy grande ¿Robin, como sabes a donde ir?- pregunto.

-Ya estuve antes aquí, Chopper- Zoro podía jurar que vio en sus ojos una sombra de tristeza, pero quizás se equivoco, pues ella tenía su misma mirada de siempre, aunque algo brillosa por explorar y encontrar ese grande descubrimiento, del cual muchos arqueólogos negaban existiera.

El grupo de cuatro, caminaron por la orilla de la Isla, siendo guiados por Robin, a quien nunca se le olvidaría como llegar a aquella cueva.

Aun podía recordar ese año, había creído que acompañar a su madre sería una gran emoción, pues la veía como emocionada decía haber descubierto, al fin, la ubicación donde estaba el Foneglifos, sellos de los Dioses, para despertar y traer a la niña del tiempo. Sabían la historia, como ella estando ahí en la Isla y portando el anillo del Universo, fueron atacados, por hombres pez. Nadie estaba muy seguro de quien fue el que lidero aquella batalla contra ella, solo sabían que los hombres pez buscaban el anillo para poder abrir la puerta y cambiar muchas cosas. Pero aquella niña de tan solo 12 años se sacrifico y junto al anillo murió. Esa era la historia que todos contaban, pero después de la muerte de su madre y su mejor amigo, junto con el profesor Clover investigaron mas y mas. Hasta encontra mas historia.

La niña, no tenía nombre, era la hija del Dios Cronos y la Diosa Anuket, de quien nadie sabía, cuando cumplió los 12 años, Eolo hijo de Poseidon y por ordenes de Zeus, le entrego el anillo del universo el único que podría abrir las puertas. Sin embargo, estaba la incógnita de saber ¿Porque en su cumpleaños 12 ella recibió el anillo y por Eolo?

La batalla era la mas escrita, sangre de parte de ambos lados, hombres pez peleando por ordenes del hijo de Dagón Dios de los hombres pez y la Diosa de la Discordia Eris, no sabía cual era el nombre del hijo de ambos. Porque en la historia, esos dos nunca se conocieron y menos se trataron. Esas eran las incógnitas de las cual ella quería averiguar.

Ella recordaba el camino, por lo tanto llegaron ala cueva, donde murieron sus seres queridos.

-Estamos aquí-

Zoro iba adelante, en modo d protección, por si algún animal atacaba. Observando las paredes, llenas de extraño lenguaje. Él no entendía nada de eso, ese era el trabajo de Robin, quien era una arqueóloga muy buena por cierto. El solo iba como su guardaespaldas, aunque tampoco hubiera querido a la buena, su mejor amigo, el moreno, le rogó y era insoportable escucharlo todos los días y cada mañana con lo mismo, además no perdía nada. No sabía si era cierto lo de esa dichosa niña o no, como decía el dicho "Hasta no ver, no creer"

El pasillo de la cueva, era largo y oscuro, Chopper iba junto a él, alumbrando y Robin con Luffy haciendo lo mismo. Robin podía sentir como se acercaban al lugar de todo. Lo hicieron, el lugar ahora tenia un poco de luz que provenía del techo, un agujero en el cual se colaba los rayos del sol y este daba directamente a una roca cuadrada. Hicieron alumbrar mas, encendiendo otras antorchas que estaban ahí.

Robin no pudo evitar sorprenderse. El Foneglifos, que oculto de ese hombre, estaba en la roca, parado, mas solo la mitad, faltaba una parte. Apresurada se acerco al objeto, tomándolo entre sus manos, desempolvandolo. Encontrando escrito las palabras que ella entendía.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Chopper. Señalando el objeto entre sus manos.

-El Foneglifos...-murmuro alto.

Zoro observaba a su alrededor, no es que fuera un vidente, pero presentía que algo malo pasaría. Luffy se sentó en estilo indio, al lado de Robin, esperando saber que sucedería ahora que ya tenían la piedra.

En la piedra cuadrada y alta también había algo escrito, figuras que nadie, ni siquiera Robin podían traducir, era un idioma extraño y único, uno nunca visto por los mortales de la tierra. Sin embargo Robin, saco su cámara y tomo fotografías investigaría que significaba eso. Por el momento se centro en el objetivo principal.

Zoro, Luffy y Chopper escuchaban lo que ella dijo, quizás una oración o dos palabras, no sabía y no entendía.

-Español mujer..- el peli verde también tenía curiosidad por saber lo que decía.

-Eres la hija del tiempo, agua y belleza. Velando el tiempo con tu juventud. Eres la extensión entre el tiempo y tiempo, y el peso mora en ti. Los enemigos te agobian. Te codician y te desean con apetito infinito; Pues ninguno que sea terrestre te ha abrazado, pues estas ensombrecida con el Círculo de las Arenas, y estas cubierta con las nubes del universo. Tus pies han pisado cada tiempo, y tus manos abiertos las puertas. Tu vestimenta son el principio y el fin, y tu lugar de residencia está en a ti misma. Feliz es el que te abrace: Pues de noche...-

.

En la orilla del bosque de la Isla, un torbellino de arena hacía presencia, incrementándose, alborotando el viento, la marea y los cielos. Empezó a reducirse hasta desaparecer y dejar caer un cuerpo de una joven, quien yacía desmayada.

.

-¿De noche que?- pregunto Luffy al no escuchar mas.

-No hay mas... le falta un pedazo. Hay que buscarlo.-

No hubo tiempo de hacerlo, las paredes temblaban fuerte haciéndolos caer al suelo, los rayos del sol entraron sin haber mas agujeros en el techo. Las antorchas fueron apagadas. Chopper quien se había sostenido y abrazado a la piedra, sintió algo caer sobre él y desmayarse.

-¿Que esta pasando?- grito Zoro ante tanto movimiento.

-No lo se- Robin no estaba segura de lo que pasaba.

**-No menciones las palabras escritas aquí- **la voz provenía de algún lugar. Buscaron de donde, mas no encontraron nada.-**Deben pagar ante su invasión. Ningún mortal debe tocar los sellos de los Dioses. O pagaran con la muerte.**

**-**Seas quien seas, sal y da la cara.- reto Zoro. El dueño de la voz hizo su presencia. Subiendo a la piedra cuadrada y con un rostro serio y ojos lleno de enfado.

-Chopper- Robin sabía que su amigo estaba ahora poseído por algún guardián del sello.

-**¿Quien sera el primero en morir?- **su voz era fuerte, retumbando en las paredes.

-Deja a Chopper maldito o te haré pagar- Luffy no estaba a gusto al ver a su amigo siendo usado como títere de alguien.

-**Tu..-** los ojos, ahora, rojos de Chopper observaron la figura de Luffy, había algo emanando de él, de su cuerpo y averiguaría que era. Ningún mortal humano había traspasado la cueva sin recibir un castigo, pero ellos estaban ahí. ¿Que los hacía espacial?

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Zoro, harto de solo hablar y no pelear, aunque el no pelearía contra Chopper, era solo un niño de 15 años y estaba con ellos porque era el mejor medico, el mas experimentado y único.

-**Soy Horas... el vigilantes de los Dioses- **Robin estaba emocionada al enterarse que los Dioses si existían.-** Morirían por esta invasión. Ray ξεκινά  
**

Una lanza en forma de rayo era el ataque y fue dirigido a Luffy, quien no tuvo tiempo de moverse, creando una explosión.

-¡Luffy!


	4. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a "One Piece" de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

**Isla Kuraigana**

Al despertar lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la ventana, sintiendo el aire que golpeaba su rostro, tan fresco, tan limpió. Puro. Suspiro con pesadez, no había vuelto a dormir bien, después de la el sueño no fue fácil y no ayudo el pesar ¿Quienes le llamarían? La última vez en ser llamada había sido 10 años atrás, pero solo habían sido unas 5 palabras, sin embargo no pudo evitar ser trasladada, o mas bien medio trasladada, a otro lugar. al cual se encontraba ahora.

Acostumbrarse a esa vida no había sido fácil. Su único acompañante era algo extraño y muy serio. Tenía unas habilidades esplendidas en espadas. Un espadachín, además de conocer a su padre...

Otro suspiro mas y de tristeza. 15 años de no saber nada de él, su padre, a quien abandono no por voluntad propia, cuando apenas tenía 4 años. Había sido injusto, en su opinión, separarlo de él, con todo este tiempo transcurrido, apenas recordaba su rostro, solo su cabello rojo y nada más. ¿Como estaría? ¿La estaría buscando? Porque a pesar de estar entre arena, había escuchado su promesa, _-Voy a buscarte y te encontrare.,_ si... el la estaba buscando aún, lo sentía mas no sabía cuanto tiempo le tomaría encontrarla. Y esperaba fuera antes de fuera antes de estos tres últimos meses que pasarían.

Su sueño le había dicho algo y aunque lo negara, tenía miedo de que se hiciera realidad.

Se retiro de la ventana, entrando en la ducha para refrescarse, relajar sus pensamientos, antes de ir al desayuno donde seguro, le estaban esperando. Como todos los días.

.

En el comedor, con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo el periódico, el cual cada semana le llegaba, un hombre de cabello negro de barba corta y patillas, ojos color amarillos como el de los halcones, alto, vistiendo pantalones negros metidos en una botas grandes negras , con una camisa blanca abierta con volantes, un colgante en forma de crucifijo. Tomaba sorbos de su copa de vino tinto. Sin despegar la vista de la lectura podía sentir a la persona acercándose al comedor.

-Llegas tarde- informo sin prestar atención.

-Como siempre- le contesto- además no tengo hambre.

-Nadie te obligara a comer-

-Lo se Mihawk.

-Entrenar- cerro el periódico levantándose de su asiento, haciendo camino fuera del castillo.

-¿Algún día dejara de exigirme entrenamiento?- murmuro para si. Aunque él la escucho. Lo siguió afuera. Era un cálido día, el aire soplaba suave. Ya la esperaba, mas sus acciones fueron otras. Cada vez que entrenaban ella se paraba delante de él y atacaba. Sin embargo no pudo detener a sus pies quienes la llevaron hasta la orilla de la Isla, donde la arena mojada y seca se unían. Contemplo el mar, el cual siempre le atraía, la hipnotizaba. Pequeñas olas llegaron hasta sus pies, mojandolos. Pronto se levanto una brisa fría, en cualquier otro momento lo hubiera disfrutado, pero esta no era cualquier brisa... la brisa no movió ni un solo cabello naranja. Las olas del mar se detenían, las gaviotas pasantes se detuvieron en su volar, los árboles no se movieron, los granos de arena empezaban a arremolinarse bajo ella. Mihawk desde su lugar observo todo, el detener del tiempo no le afectaba a él.

Sobre su cuello salió un colgante y un anillo. Supo entonces que todo estaba empezando de nuevo.

-Unidos de nuevo- murmuro alto. Una luz dorada salio de entre los mares, un hombre de cabello grisasea y ojos azules se acerco a ella. El mismo que fue enviado mucho años atrás volvía a ella.

-Este sera siempre tu destino. Quizás una maldición...

_Eres la hija del tiempo, agua y belleza. Velando el tiempo con tu juventud. Eres la extensión entre el tiempo y tiempo, y el peso mora en ti Los enemigos te agobian. _

la voz de una mujer la llamaba. -... el día pronto llegara. Tus enemigos te buscaran y al encontrarte tomaran lo que quieren.

_Te codician y te desean con apetito infinito; Pues ninguno que sea terrestre te ha abrazado, pues estas ensombrecida con el Círculo de las Arenas, y estas cubierta con las nubes matutinas._

Mientras mas se escuchaba la voz, mas la arena subía cubriéndola. - Quizás te ayude a defenderte- le entrego una diadema de oro blanco con pequeños grabados. -Que los Dioses te acompañe.

_Tus pies han pisado cada tiempo, y tus manos son más dulces que el rocío matutino. Tu vestimenta son el principio y el fin, y tu lugar de residencia está en a ti misma. Feliz es el que te abrace: Pues de noche..._

No tuvo tiempo de gritar o despedirse, la arena la había envuelto y desaparecido de la Isla.

La naturaleza volvió a moverse con normalidad. Desde donde se encontraba había observado su desaparición, sin asombrarse en absoluto. Era lógico que algún día llegaría alguien quien la llamara y esa voz de mujer que resonó a sus alrededores no había terminado todas las palabras...

Con media vuelta regreso al interior. Una copa de vino le esperaba.

...

**Isla ****Galápagos**

-**Soy Horas... el vigilantes de los Dioses- **Robin sonrió al enterarse que los Dioses si existían.-** Morirían por esta invasión. Ray ξεκινά  
**

Una lanza en forma de rayo era el ataque y fue dirigido a Luffy, quien no tuvo tiempo de moverse, creando una explosión.

-¡Luffy!

Humo y pedazos de rocas cayendo sobre ellos era lo único visto en esa cueva. El impacto había sido fuerte y provocando daños en la cueva. Sin embargo eso le importaba poco a Zoro, quien tratando de disipar el humo quería saber si su amigo estaba bien.

Alguien tosió y Robin y Zoro supieron quien lo hizo. Abanicando su mano. Horas (en el cuerpo de Chopper) disipo el humo para saber como había muerto su victima. Mas su sorpresa fue grande al ver al moreno, sentado y pegado a la pared de la cueva sin ningún rasguño, solamente lleno de polvo. ¿Quien era él? si esta tenía respuesta, no quería saberlo.

-¿Luffy estas bien?- pregunto Robin con tranquilidad.

-Shishishishishi... estoy bien. Solamente no me lo espere.- se levanto, sacudiendo su ropa.

-**¿Κόμο υν χυμανο κόμο του ποδο δετενερ μη αταηε?**

**-**¿Eh?- ladeo la cabeza, no entendía lo que había dicho. ¿en que idioma hablaba?

-**¿Como un humano como tu, pudo detener mi ataque?-**

**-**No lo se. Nada me puede hacer daño-. dijo con insignificancia- Pero si no dejas a mi amigo te mostrare lo que mis puños pueden hacer- dejo caer su puño en su mano abierta.

Sus ojos se volvieron amenazantes. Dispuesto a recuperar a su amigo de ese loco que se hacia llamar Horas.

Horas sonrió. Llevaba quizás unos 15 minutos en el cuerpo de ese chico y su posesión no duraba mucho. Pero quería durar mucho, ese chico había salido ileso de su impacto, nunca nadie, que no fuera un Dios, había reído con tranquilidad y saliendo ileso. Veía potencial en él, incluso en el hombre de cabello verde con sus tres espadas colgando en su cintura, y también la mujer, quien pudo leer el Foneglifos. Esos tres humanos eran interesante, además. Si habían dicho las palabras, era muy seguro que La Dama del Tiempo estaría cerca y por una visita a las Moiras sabía que el destino de de ella pronto se cumpliría. Solo faltaban tres meses para que cumpliera los 21 años.

Luffy se lanzo hacía Horas propinándole un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Horas, sonrió, entrando en el cuerpo de Chopper, solo esperaba que Zeus no se enojara por su acción.

El suelo empezó a temblar, las rocas se desprendían dentro de la cueva cayendo cerca de ellos, evitando que una les lastimara.

-Salgamos de aquí- les grito Zoro al ver el suelo dividirse.

Luffy tomo a Chopper subiéndolo a sus hombros y saliendo corriendo esquivando las rocas puntiagudas que caían. Robin le seguiría, pero recordó que el Foneglifos le había sido arrebatado cuando Horas se posesiono de su amigo. Ahora este se encontraba tirado a la par del pedestal. Sabiendo que ese Foneglifos era la única manera de llamar a la niña, fue por él, importándole que la cueva estuviera a punto de derrumbarse.

Tomo el Foneglifos y retrocediendo al ver como una piedra la podría haber matado. Zoro quien solo vio salir a Luffy con Chopper busco a la morena, quien guardaba esa piedra, para él, arriesgando su vida. Esa mujer podía morir si no salía de ahí. Sin siquiera esperar a que se apurara, fue por ella, jalándola del brazo y sacándola de ahí, ambos corrían rápido, el derrumbe de la cueva venía detrás de ellos. Aferrándose a su brazo la hacía correr mas rápido.. si quería averiguar sobre esa tal niña entonces debía dar buena carrera al derrumbe.

Afuera Luffy jadeaba agitado por la carrera y en espera de sus dos amigos. Observando como una parte de la montaña, donde se encontraba la cueva se iba hundiendo, señal de un derrumbe interno. Al fin Zoro y Robin salieron. La cueva se selló provocando una nueve de polvo.

Chopper despertó segundos después de estar a salvo. Le dolía la cabeza, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado sin siquiera el darse cuenta y les comento al abrir los ojos. Luffy rió, había sido su culpa que su amigo tuviera ese dolor, pero había sido el único recurso que encontró para volverlo a hacer él. Aunque en ese momento que lo hizo no sabía si funcionaría o no.

-¿Horas, el guardián de los Dioses?- pregunto asombrado.

-Si, me ataco pero salí ileso, se sorprendió al verme bien- Luffy le sonrió. -Robin ¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto pues no habían podido llamar a la niña y ese era su objetivo.

Robin no pudo contestar, la Isla tembló, un sonido estridente salió de en medio de la Isla. Al levantar la vista, pudieron ver como un Volcán, el cual no estaba ahí cuando ellos llegaron, empezaba a hacer erupción. El humo negro empezaba a cubrir el cielo azul y despejado.

-No nos quieren aquí- les dijo Robin sonriendo.

-Debemos irnos. Ese volcán esta causando que el agua se agite, eso podría causarnos problemas para volver al yate.

-Tienes razón Zoro-

Hicieron su camino de regreso apresurándose para no ser atrapados en esa Isla. Sin embargo cuando estaban ya cerca de la lancha que los llevo hasta ahí, Chopper se detuvo, corriendo hacía la entrada de la selva. Luffy al ver hacía donde corría le llamo.

-Hey Chopper es hacía aquí.

Mas el no hizo caso. Dejo de correr al quedar en frente suyo lo que había visto, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a una mujer tirada, desmayada y con un golpe en la cabeza, el cual se había echo con una piedra.

-Chicos... hay una mujer aquí y esta herida- les grito, para informarles. Luffy y Zoro se acercaron a él, mientras Robin les esperaba junto a la lancha. El rugir del volcán les dio a entender que pronto todo empeoraría. Sin siquiera esperar a despertar a la mujer, Luffy la tomo en sus brazos y los tres corrieron a la lancha.

Chopper empezó a buscar donde estaba la herida y tratar de limpiarle la sangre.

.

Llegaron al yate, el cual fue su medio de transporte que les sirvió para llegar a la isla Galápagos. Luffy subió a la mujer, Chopper le indico hacía donde debía llevarla, debía curar su herida y verificar que estaba bien. Robin tomo el mando del Yate y junto a Zoro veían como el Volcán cubría la Isla entera de magma. Era extraño que un volcán apareciera así de pronto.

-Se esta hundiendo- hablo Zoro. La Isla estaba desapareciendo, siendo tragada por el mar.

-Podría haber sido obra de Horas, para que nadie volviera a la Isla y dejaran de investigar por la niña- debajo de su blusa saco el Foneglifos- Esta incompleto.

-Todo fue en vano-

-Sin embargo, podríamos viajar a la ciudad de los Dioses y podríamos encontrar algo sobre la niña en sus ruinas.

-¿La ciudad de los Dioses?- pregunto Zoro, no sabiendo donde se encontraba eso.

-Atenas, Grecia.-

Esa mujer parecía tener una solución a todo. Pero el también tenía curiosidad, aunque no lo demostrara, por conocer a esa mentada niña y así como Robin y Luffy, el también quería saber algo y esperaba que ella pudiera ayudarles.

-Tchn- se alejo sin decir nada. Robin lo vio marcharse y podía afirmar que el hombre de cabellera vede también estaba interesado por ver a la niña.

.

...

Era un hermoso barco el cual les esperaba para partir. No habían exagerado al contarles como era este, era impresionante, casi un buque de la marina. Los mas maravillados eran tres de sus compañeros, uno joven de cabellera castaña, otro de cabellera rizada y con una nariz larga algo peculiar y el otro de cabellera negra y una cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo.

-Cada uno tendrá su habitación- había informado quien les regalo el barco.

-No me importaría dormir en la misma cama que mi hermosa Namicilla- ese peculiar cabello rubio y que tapa un ojo se le hacía familiar. ¿Donde lo había visto antes?

-Entonces yo quiero dormir con mi adamismo- una mujer alta de cuerpo perfecto y la mas hermosa que hubiera visto abrazo con posesividad al chico de la cicatriz en forma de X.

-Las habitaciones son individuales.- dijo en tono mordaz y molesto, la chica de cabello azul bebe y la dueña del barco.

-Ten cuidado mujercita, nadie se meto conmigo- ambas se amenazaban con sus miradas. El chico de cabello rizado y nariz larga se alejaba de esa batalla entre las dos mujeres.

-Al final sabes quien tendrá el privilegió de estar con el capitán. Cierto Nami- otra mujer de cabellera negra y un rostro neutral le sonreía, no sabía porque, pero esa mujer parecía saber su secreto, mas ¿cual era ese?. Pero le era difícil ver bien su rostro, le pasaba lo mismo con los otros rostros de los demás compañeros.

-Apurémonos, yo quiero ver la cocina, Tengo hambre.- porque le parecía normal que ese joven dijera eso.

Dispuesto a subir al barco, hablando, amenazándose, peleándose y con risas. Vislumbraron una sombra pasar sobre ellos. Un cuerpo cayó adelante de su camino. Era un hombre alto, cabello negro, los músculos se podían ver atravez de su camisa roja desabotonada, con algunas pecas en su rostro que le daban un toque infantil, con botas negras y pantalones que llegaban hasta las rodillas, un cinturón con hebilla de plata con la inicial A.

-¿Quien eres?- uno de sus compañeros de cabello verde se puso en guardia con sus manos cerca de sus espadas.

La mirada del hombre cayó en el de la cicatriz y después en ella, entrecerrando los ojos y con media sonrisa.

-Hola hermanito- El de la cicatriz lanzo un grito.

-ACE-

...

.

Despertó, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, sentía que agujas fueron insertadas en sus sienes. Gimió por el dolor tan punzante, llevando una mano a su cabeza, encontrando una venda alrededor de esta, ¿acaso Mihawk se había sobrepasado con el entrenamiento? Abriendo bien los ojos, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, era diferente, un camarote, estaba en el mar, podía escuchar a algunas Gaviota por ahí, el ruido del mar.

Se sentó de golpe, al recordar que de nuevo había sido llamada, pero esta vez no sabía donde se encontraba, si en verdad llego a la Isla. ¿Quien la había encontrado? Acaso... habían sido los hombres pez. Si era así estaba perdida. La puerta fue abierta dando entrada a un joven de tan solo 15 años. Con cabello castaño y ojos negros. Al verla despierta sonrió aliviado.

-Has despertado...- se acerco a ella para revisarla. Retrocedió un poco encontrándose con la pared.-No tengas miedo- le brindo una sonrisa amable. No tenía miedo, solamente no sabía con quienes estaba. Chopper volvió a ajustar las vendas, tomo su pequeña linterna.- Mueve tus ojos hacía donde va la luz ¿de acuerdo?- asintió.

Sus ojos seguían la luz.

-Bien- anoto algo en una hoja- ¿te duele algo? aparte de la cabeza- ella negó - bien- volvió de nuevo a apuntar en la hoja, su curiosidad la llevo a querer saber que escribía pero no entendía la letra... -La contusión que te hiciste no fue tan grave, pudimos auxiliarte a tiempo y no perdiste mucha sangre, quizás el golpe si fue fuerte para hacerte caer en la inconsciencia.

¿el golpe? No recordaba haberse golpeado, a menos que el remolino de arena la dejase caer y así hacerlo. La puerta de nuevo fue abierta de nuevo, mostrando a un hombre de cabellera negra y piel morena clara. Jadeo al encontrar la similitud de ese hombre y el joven con dos de las personas que acababa de soñar. ¿Acaso ellos significaban algo?

-HAS DESPERTADO- grito Luffy emocionado por ver a la mujer despierta. Sus gritos fueron un modo de información para sus otros dos amigos quienes se dirigieron hacía el camarote donde estaba la mujer de cabello naranja.

-Luffy no grites, la vas a asustar- reprendió Chopper. Luffy solo rió...

_¿Luffy? No era ese el nombre que había dicho en sus sueños, además, el no tenía la cicatriz en el ojo como el que soñó._

-Shishishi... Luffy ¿como te llamas?- Luffy se sentó en la cama tendiéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa. Otras dos presencias hicieron aparición. Agrandando los ojos al ver al hombre de cabello verde con sus tres espadas en la cintura y a la mujer de cabello negro quien le mostraba un semblante entre divertido y neutral. Vio la mano de Luffy aun en el aire.

Sacando el aire, levanto la mano hacía la del moreno... -Me llamo Nami ¿quienes son ustedes?- rápido retiro la mano... esperando una respuesta, mas parecía que todo seguía igual..

-¿Acaso no hablas?- pregunto Luffy al no verla hablar...-¿Como te llamas? Yo soy Luffy y el Chopper- señalo al joven doctor.

Nami frunció el ceño, ella ya había dicho su nombre, pero ellos no parecían haberla escuchado... ¿podía ser que el tiempo se hubiera detenido...? -Nami..

-Mucho gusto Nami-

La sonrisa de él era contagiosa. Entonces recordó lo que Eolo le dio, reviso rápido entre su pecho y aun se encontraba ahí la cadena y el anillo. Reviso su cabeza, pero esta al estar vendada no encontraría nada.

-Es una diadema muy bonita- la voz de la mujer sonaba igual a la voz que la llamo. Entre sus manos estaba la diadema de oro blanco y grabados- Interesantes grabados.

Le daba escalofríos esa mujer.

-¿Que hacías en la Isla?- pregunto Luffy.

-¿Isla?- ¿estaba en una Isla?

-Isla Galápagos- volvió a hablar Robin sonriendo.

Había llegado a la Isla, esta vez había llegado cerca, ¿como? ¿porque? su mirada paso en cada uno, en la mujer, en el hombre de cabello verde quien se sostenía de la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, pero poniendo atención, en Luffy quien la veía sonriendo como un niño y por último en el joven doctor.

Al clavarse su mirada ahí, pudo notar algo, conocía ese mirar, se sorprendía de encontrarlo ahí, dentro de un cuerpo humano... ¿Zeus lo habría mandado?

-Horas


	5. Chapter 4

_Al clavarse su mirada ahí, pudo notar algo, conocía ese mirar, se sorprendía de encontrarlo ahí, dentro de un cuerpo humano... ¿Zeus lo habría mandado?_

_-Horas_

Movimiento de labios que no paso desapercibido por Robin, quien aun en sus manos tenía la diadema de plata con los grabados cuales reconoció como los mismos que estaban en la piedra pero de los cuales ella aun no sabía su significado. _Sera una invitada interesante _pensó mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes bien?- tímidamente pregunto Chopper al sentir por demasiado tiempo su mirada en él.

-Si- dijo en un murmullo.

Luffy inclino la cabeza hacía un lado, sin dejar de observarla, por un momento pudo notar en sus ojos que se apagaban, ¿estaría preocupada? o ¿le pasaba algo malo? Si pudiera leer la mente él lo sabría pero por desgracia no podía, seria tan genial poder tener algún poder, solamente tenía una fuerza subnormal, nada podía lastimarlo eso era genial. Entre sus pensamientos vio un brillo en el cuello de la chica de cabello naranja, llamada Nami. Una cadena de plata pura y un dije que caía entre los pechos de ella. Sin ponerse a pensar en lo que haría, lo cual siempre hacía, estiro el brazo y sus dedos tomaron el dije para mostrarlo.

Un gran shock paso por Nami al sentir la acción del moreno. Lo cual lo convertía en un tonto pervertido. Y ella sabía defenderse de esa clase de personas.

-Wow, es un anillo muy extraño.- examino el pequeño anillo con gema azul, la cual ante sus ojos, parecía mecerse como las olas del mar. Robin tuvo una vista del anillo, ella siempre recordaba lo que veía y ese anillo ya lo había visto antes.

-¡Pervertido!- Nami grito y con el puño de su mano le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza. El cual para asombro de los otros tres ahí vieron el efecto de este.

-Ah... Nami eso dolió- se quejo Luffy con el rostro enterrado entre las sabanas y con asombro al sentir el dolor por ese golpe. Cuando nunca antes le había sucedido. Podía sentir como un bulto crecía en medio de su cabeza. Chopper se alejo de ambos con miedo, podía jurar que el rostro de la joven pelinaranja se había transformado en la de un demonio cuando golpeo a su amigo. ¿Y si era un demonio que los siguió por irrumpir en esa cueva? Esa pregunta solo causo temblar mas de miedo.

Zoro tomo la empuñadura de una de sus espadas. Listo para atacar y defenderlos a todos. Esa mujer era una trampa. Y quizás el mismo demonio que poseyó a Chopper. Porque ¿quien podía causarle dolor a Luffy, cuando nunca sintió eso con los golpes que había recibido?

-Merecido te lo tienes. Como te atreves a meter tus dedos dentro de mi blusa.- su aura se volvía mas pesada y tenebrosa, que hasta Luffy sintió miedo en esos momentos- Si lo vuelves a hacer, te cortare la Mano- Luffy se alejo hasta la orilla de la cama.

-Das miedo cuando te enojas- le dijo sobándose su golpe, para luego sonreír con inocencia y estirar la mano- ¿Quieres ser mi Nakama?

La incredulidad cayó en el rostro de la joven, quien no lo entendía. Zoro bufó mascullando varias maldiciones por lo tonto que era a veces su amigo, además de ser tan amigable con todas las personas. Farfullo muchas palabras ilegibles pero Chopper pudo entender entre ellas; Bruja, Demonio y Loca. El mas joven en esa habitación, pasaba su mirada de Luffy a Nami, esperando la respuesta y preguntándose si Luffy ¿estaba bien? por el golpe dado por ella. Además si Luffy le pedía ser su Nakama significaba que ella no era peligrosa y eso le aliviaba un poco, solo un poco, porque aun no le pasaba el miedo al verla golpearlo.

-NO- fue la respuesta de Nami. ¿Tener amigos? Eso no estaba en sus planes, bueno, nada de lo que sucedía estaba en sus planes, todo se daba como el destino quería, pero lo que menos quería era tener a personas junto a ella mientras trataba de evitar ser encontrada.

-¿Que? ¿Porque?- hizo un mohín con sus labios, no iba a darse por vencido a la primera respuesta de la joven. Le agradaba, además era fuerte y la primera en poder causarle dolor físicamente y esperaba no sentir mas por el momento.

-No necesito amigos- mas directa no podía ser. Aun no soportaba a la idea de tener amigos sabiendo que en cualquier momento se iría y no sabría de ellos. Ya había sucedido antes, primero su padre, después aquel hombre con el molinillo en su gorro, Genzo, quien la cuido pero que dejo al ser llamada otra vez, el último había sido a ojos de halcón, a pesar de todo lo extrañaba.

-En algún momento, todos necesitamos uno- fueron las palabras de Robin, pasando sus dedos en las inscripciones de la diadema. Sin dejar su lado sereno. Las dichas palabras solo provocaron un remolino de confusión en el interior de Nami, quien cerro los ojos con fuerza para afirmarse a si misma que no necesitaba de nadie. Nunca lo hizo y no lo haría ahora.

-¿Quieres ser mi Nakama?- Luffy volvió a preguntar con la misma sonrisa.

-NO- volvió a ser su respuesta.

-Ya deja a de pedirle eso a la bruja- Zoro le dijo molesto, porque no le gustaba en absoluto la joven, no confiaba en ella.

-¿A quien le dijiste bruja?- le dio una mirada tan tenebrosa que hizo sudar al espadachín y tragar duro por varios segundos. Hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca.

-A quien mas estoy viendo- la pelinaranja se levanto rápido para enfrentarse a ese hombre de cabello verde y demostrarle un poco de amabilidad con sus puños. Sin embargo ante el acto y al ser muy rápido se mareo provocando caer sentada en la cama. Todo le daba vueltas y el dolor de cabeza volvía de nuevo.

-Ahhh...- grito Chopper corriendo a socorrerla. Obligandola a recostarse- no te muevas tan rápido el golpe en la cabeza te causara mareos y te puedes desmayar de nuevo.

Quiso protestar que se encontraba bien, mas prefirió no decir nada por el momento. Chopper volvió a inspeccionar la pequeña herida en la cabeza. Ni Zoro o Luffy salieron de la habitación, mucho menos Robin, quien en su cabeza quería saber que conexión habría entre el Foneglifos, la diadema y la joven.

-¿Eres Doctor?- pregunto al joven castaño. A quien sus mejillas se sonrojaron con timidez.

-Si. Es mejor que descanses, duerme. Mas tarde te despertare para la comida.-

-Gracias, doctor. Era muy amable y el mejor que haya conocido.

-Tus halagos no me hacen feliz, tonta- replico feliz con el rostro sonrojado y retorciendo su cuerpo alegre.

-Claro- Zoro ironizo divertido por el mas joven de sus amigos.

-Hay que dejarla descansar. Salgan- ordeno Chopper. A Zoro le importo poco la orden salió porque no quería ver mas a esa mujer bruja. Luffy hacía pucheros queriendo quedarse con ella hasta convencerla de ser su nakama mas se resigno a salir para volver mas tarde a seguir con su propuesta. Robin sin decir nada empezó a salir hasta ser detenida por Nami.

-Espera...- la morena volteo a verla con el rostro neutral- podrías devolverme la diadema ¿por favor?

Robin parecía que lo pensaba mas en realidad solo fingía hacerlo. -Sus grabados son muy interesantes.- sin mas salió junto al objeto.

_Genial, ahora solo falta que hayan sido ellos quienes me llamaron. ¿Para quien trabajaran? Ah, Zeus ayúdame, no dejes que nadie sepa quien soy. Que estas personas no sean tan inteligentes. Aunque la chica sospecha. Estoy perdida._

Fuera, en el comedor, los cuatro jóvenes, merendaban sabiendo que se alejaban de la Isla para regresar con sus demás compañeros. Sería un día de viaje, debido a la nueva joven que tenían con ellos. Y esperaban que la comida les durara para ese tiempo, porque el moreno tenía un estomago sin fondo y podría acabare la comida de una semana en una comida.

-No me fió de ella- Zoro fue el primero en hablar. Bebiendo de su botella de sake.

-Zoro tu nunca confías en nadie, creo que ni siquiera en tu sombra.- hablo Chopper, algo nervioso por la respuesta de Zoro teniendo un ojo en sus espadas.

-A mi me cae bien. Aunque pega muy duro- Luffy termino su postre de golpe, al ver distraído a Chopper con Zoro, tomo el del pequeño cambiándolo por el vació del suyo.

-Por un momento creí que se convertiría en un demonio- Chopper sintió un escalofrió al solo recordar.

-Un demonio de cabello naranja- aporto Robin sonriendole a Chopper. Provocandole mas imágenes al joven doctor.

-No lo asustes- Zoro intervino al verlo temblar de miedo. Aunque el le tuvo un poco a la pelinaranja al recordar esa mirada por haberle llamado bruja. Mas nunca diría que le causo.- Además ¿porque le pediste ser tu nakama?

Luffy lamía el plato al escuchar la pregunta del peliverde, quien no se sorprendió al ver tal acción. Era típico del moreno, ya se había acostumbrado.

-Es muy fuerte y es linda-

-¿Que?- Zoro no podía creer lo que había dicho Luffy. ¿Linda? ¿Había dicho linda? Desde cuando Luffy decía que una mujer era linda, ni siquiera dijo eso con sus otras dos compañeras, mucho menos con Robin. Apenas hacía meses atrás había comprendido que las mujeres le debían atraer, el era tan infantil, inocente que varias veces llego a pensar, que la madre del moreno lo dejo caer cuando nació.

-Fufufufu- rió Robin- así que ¿Nami te parece linda, Luffy?-

-Si es linda y fuerte- dijo como si no importara tanto. Al ver distraído a Zoro, volvió a intercambiar los platos, el vació por el medio lleno. Tenía mas postre, que delicioso.

-No tiene idea de lo que significa- Zoro volvió su atención a su plato de postre, encontrándolo vació- Luffy ¿donde esta mi comida?

El aludido, se limpiaba la miga de sus labios, poniendo el rostro mas inocente que tuvo en toda su vida, de alguien quien no hizo nada. Chopper también noto su plato vació.

-Mi pastel- lloro el joven doctor al no probarlo en absoluto.

-Yo voy a ser que Nami sea mi nakama. Shishishishi- fueron sus palabras antes de huir del comedor.

-Hay algo extraño en esa mujer- dijo Zoro levantándose y saliendo también para tomar una pequeña siesta.

Chopper miro a Robin, la arqueóloga, tenía en sus manos un libro con un lenguaje extraño para él.-Robin ¿Crees que ella es mala?

El miedo y preocupación en la voz del joven doctor, hizo sonreír a la morena. -No es peligrosa, ni mala. Solo diferente.

Entre los grabados del objeto había uno, él único por el momento, el cual pudo encontrar un significado y que le daba muchas respuestas. θεά que significaba "Diosa". Quizás la tenía mas cerca de lo que creían.

...

_Alejandropolis, Grecia_

La noche caía, junto a las estrellas, a quienes podía vislumbrarse mejor en un lugar abierto, lleno de naturaleza. La luna brillaba poco, solamente alumbrando al negro cielo y una pequeña parte un bosque lejano a la ciudad. Lugar a la cual una figura grande y fornido, hacía presencia.

Los pocos rayos de la luna alumbraban su abrigo negro con púas en los hombros, brazaletes de oro en ambos brazos, un pantalón de cuero negro y botas de motociclista. Su cabello rojo y de punta recordaba al fuego y sangre, su piel blanquecina. No se vislumbraba bien su sonrisa maliciosa y su mirada amenazante. Camino hasta llegar a una pradera, en donde recostado sobre un árbol otra figura descansaba.

Era un hombre joven de estatura media, cuerpo delgado y tez morena, algunos mechones de cabello negro sobresalían del sombrero de piel blanca con algunos lunares negros, con patillas y perillas. Vestía un abrigo largo y oscuro, unos pantalones vaqueros y descalzo, con sus zapatos aun lado.

-¿Aun piensas que estos asquerosos humanos deben vivir?-

-Solo los fuertes- contesto sin moverse del árbol

-El mundo esta lleno de débiles.-

-Solo los débiles no tienen derecho a decidir su forma de morir. ¿Que quieres?

-Información. ¿Donde esta "ella"?

-No lo se- dijo de la forma mas tranquila, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creí estarías molesto, eras su hijo. Te ha quitado la oportunidad de tremendo poder y placer.

-Se debía pasar al descendiente de su última esposa. Rea lo persiguió mas nunca lo mato abandonándolo, Fílira, mi madre, termino convirtiéndose en un árbol de Tilo. Quedándose con Anuket, y su descendiente. ¿Te molesta eso?

-Solo quiero su ubicación. O te deprime recordar la muerte de tu padre. Cirujano que trabaja con las manos- se burlo el de cabello rojo en punta.

-También como cirujano de la muerte, que no se te olvide. Además disfrute quitarle el corazón, estuviste ahí Ar...

-Chit- lo interrumpió- no estamos en el Olimpo. Y tampoco esta Zeus para decirnos nuestros nombres, además estoy en mi patético cuerpo humano. Solo soy Kid.

-El viento sopla y habla, si lo escucharas, encontrarías las respuestas a tus preguntas.-

-Por favor Quirón( Dios centauro educador de héroes y medico). Podemos hacer una alianza y buscar al anillo. ¿no deseas tenerlo?.

-Acaso el Dios de la Guerra, ¿no puede solo?.- se levanto, tomando sus zapatos y su nodachi tan larga como su estatura. Quedando de espaldas, ambos. -Tengo corazones esperándome-

-La voy a encontrar- murmuro alto, sabiendo que el moreno lo escuchaba- y verás a Zeus, Poseidon y Hades caer arrodillados ante mi. Tendré el anillo, no me importa matar a quien se entrometa en mi camino.

Quirón siguió caminando, sin prestarle mas atención a Kid.

-Aun tienes malos modales Quirón- hablo soltando carcajadas, sería la casería del lobo y el gato. Y esa gatita perdería.

Siguió caminando entre los árboles. Recordando la conversación con Kid, no estaba preocupado, esa guerra no le involucraba, solamente entraba su media hermana. Nunca la conoció, y tampoco supo a donde fue a parar.

-Cronos fue un maldito egoísta.- solo dejo embarazada a su madre y escapo al ver a su primera esposa Rea, una titan, descubriendolo con su madre.- Prefirió abandonar a su hija, para ser feliz con Anuket-

Lo que no le gustaba era la obsesión de Kid con el anillo que le fue otorgado a su media hermana. Quizás era para derrotar a los tres Dioses lideres o para vengarse de la hija de Cronos y Anuket por el desplantes, de la segunda, lo que Kid, quería ya era personal. Se había enamorado de Anuket. Pero esta había preferido al viejo y egoísta Cronos. Ese había sido el principió de todos los problemas. No debieron de haberse burlado del Dios de la Guerra. Ni siquiera Atenea podría contra él. Y eran hermanos.

-No estoy de parte de ningún bando- desapareció entre las sombras.

...

La noche había caído, Chopper le llevo la comida y no la había dejado levantarse. Siguió sus ordenes como medico, sin embargo lo que ella quería era irse y también encontrar su diadema que Eolo le dio. Espero mucho tiempo, cada uno fue a un camarote, los tres hombres entraron a uno y la mujer a otro para ella sola. Fueron dos horas, en las cuales, acostada pensó en muchas cosas, debía esperar a que estuvieran bien dormidos. La señal fue cuando escucho un suave ronquido, alguien hablando entre sus sueños sobre carne con salsa y quizás al joven doctor, murmurando sobre jeringas.

Aprovecho para salir a la cubierta, el viento soplaba suave y lento, la brisa refrescaba la noche calurosa, el mar movía lento el pequeño barco. Su atracción al mar no se había debilitado, siempre le atrajo, mas no era hora de entretenerse. Debía buscar su objeto valioso, camino de puntas, como un gato sigiloso. Sospechaba que la mujer, Robin, tendría la diadema con ella. _Una mujer precavida _pensaba de ella. Siguió moviéndose y cuando creyó encontrar el camarote de Robin. UN filo frío se apodero de su garganta. Trago un gran nudo. El metal estaba en posición mortal, un movimiento y desgarraban su garganta. A su lado se encontraba el hombre de cabellera verde. Su mirada era intimidarte, dispuesto a hacer su movimiento si movía un musculo. Su rostro era mortal, el miedo le caló los huesos. Ese hombre la estaba vigilando y no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Que hacías?- pregunto siseando. Dos gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente, siguiendo su mejilla hasta llegar al mentón y caer en la hoja de la espada. Estaba nerviosa, sentía que su cuerpo desfallecería en cualquier momento. Era tan aterrador.

-Iba por un vaso de agua- se las arreglo par hablar con normalidad y no titubeante.

-Mentirosa- la hoja afilada apretó mas su garganta. Incluso tragar saliva parecía peligroso ahora. -Te vi, desde que saliste del camarote, ¿Quien eres?- Sus ojos viajaban por todos lados para encontrar alguna salida sin degollada. -Habla o mi espada te hará el mas hermoso corte a tu garganta.

¿Morir? le pareció chistoso por unos segundos. Mas no pudo reír, esa espada era intimidarte.

-No sera tu espada quien me quitara la vida Ronronoa Zoro. Aun falta para que ese día llegue y Átropos (la Moira de la muerte) ya tiene a su candidato.-

Zoro fue sorprendido, pues nunca dio su nombre a la mujer, mucho menos su apellido. ¿Quien demonios era? y ¿Quien era Átropos? La puerta de un camarote se abrió dejando ver a la morena, quien los observo.

-La madrugada es el mejor tiempo para entrenar- Zoro y Nami le miraron incrédulos. Mas algo llamo la atención de la cabello naranja, en la cabeza de Robin se encontraba un objeto brillante de plata: La Diadema. Debía esperarselo, esa mujer no se la dejaría fácil y menos, el espadachín, quien ya la había liberado de su espada.

¿A donde fue a parar?


	6. Chapter 5

**Siento la tardanza, pero mi familia esta organizando el cumpleaños numero 50 de mi papá y a pesar de que falta dos meses, estan tan locos por ello y me tienen como su mensajera y mayordomo, (no bromeo)... **

**Así que hasta ahora pude subir el capitulo, y ruego poder subir el próximo la próxima semana. **

* * *

Parecía dormir, pero nunca quito un ojo de encima a esa mujer de cabeza naranja. No confiaba en ella, ahora menos cuando dijo su nombre. ¿quien era? y ¿como supo su nombre? Aunque quizás Chopper se lo dijo, pero aun había algo, una espinita, que no encajaba en nada,. La convicción con la cual hablo y declaro que no sería él, el causante de su muerte, esa mirada tan profunda y sin terror, a diferencia de la cual tenía cuando su espada se posiciono en su garganta.

Mas no podía hacer mucho, solo vigilarla, además Luffy la quería como una nakama y si aceptaba serlo, sería intocable, amenos que hiciera algo, merecedora de una buena cortada. También había algo mas, ya tenía la idea de dejarla en el puerto, donde ellos llegarían y ella seguiría su camino, cualquiera que fuera, pero otra espinita le decía que si la dejaban ir, sería el peor error cometido por todos ellos. Así que solo debía aguardar y saber lo que pasaría y por el momento dormir, pues aun estaba oscuro.

.

...

La Isla estaba deshabitada, los árboles que una vez existieron, ya no estaban. El suelo, era rocoso y lleno de tierra, ya no mas césped, no mas flores, tampoco pequeñas aves piando en la copa de un árbol, todo había desaparecido. Convirtiendo en ruinas, desierto, una Isla inexistente.

No esperaba ese resultado. Ella solamente había echo lo correcto. Pero nunca nadie dijo que lo correcto siempre terminaba bien. Las casas solo eran escombros, ni siquiera podía distinguir cual era la de ella. O donde había quedado su ropa. Su vestido blanco, estaba sucio de polvo y manchas de sangre cuales no se quitarían nunca. Seguía en su mismo lugar, no se movería o no se quería mover, daba lo mismo. No tenía la fuerza para ir y enfrentarse a este futuro tan miserable y lleno de soledad, soledad y mas soledad. ¿Porque? Sus ojos parpadeaban a cada segundos, las lagrimas se aglomeraban en sus parpados, listas para ser echadas de sus ojos y dejarlas caer por todo su rostro hasta sus pies y ser las primeras en humedecer ese suelo seco.

¿Así debía debía terminar?  
¿Viviría en soledad?  
¿Alguien le ayudaría o iría por ella?

La respuesta eran Si, Si y No. Tembló, de miedo, frió, tristeza y por sollozos inaudibles.

_Era lo mejor_

¿Quien lo decía? ¿Él?

_Era tu deber_

¿Quien le impuso ese deber? ella no lo quería, tenía una vida normal, como cualquier mortal, lo que ella quería ser.

_Es tu responsabilidad_

Ella no quería esa responsabilidad. ¿Porque ahora? ¿Porque no preguntarle primero? Habían sido años, sin saber de ellos, sin preocuparse por ella. ¿Porque ahora? ¿Porque?

_Lo quieras o no, eres la designada, mi sucesora. Siempre deberás ver el mejor camino, nadie debe quitarte ese anillo, son uno solo, sin él no podrás vivir._

Pero con él tampoco podía hacerlo normalmente.

_¡ESCUCHA BIEN, HIJA! No importa lo que te rodea, el anillo y tu son los primordiales. Yo estaré siempre ahí para decirte el mejor camino a elegir. Sacrificarte no es nada comparado con el daño que causaras si dejas ese anillo en manos de los ambiciosos. ¡TU DEBER PARA MI, ES OBEDECER CUANDO TE DIGA CUAL SERA LA MEJOR DECISIÓN.!¡YO SIEMPRE TENDRÉ LA RAZÓN! ¡SIEMPRE!_

-Si- era su resignación.

...

.

Se despertó temblando. El frió y la brisa de la madrugada habían calado sus huesos. ¿Como alguien podía dormir en la cubierta? Volteo a ver al de la par. Ronronoa Zoro, quien la había obligado a dormir junto a él en la cubierta, al aire libre, para no dejarla sola mas.

El hombre era un bruto troglodita. Obligarla a dormir afuera, porque era mas cómodo. Que tontería. Pero sus quejas no evitarían dejar de temblar, porque no podía hacerlo. Se abrazo así misma, para transmitirse un poco de calor. El sol ya se había levantado, mas no le transmitía ese calor de las mañanas, la sombre le pegaba. ¿Que hora sería? ¿7, 8 o 9 de la mañana?  
Sin embargo le molestaba ver a ese troglodita dormir tan pacíficamente, tranquilo, sin sentir el mas mínimo cambio del clima. Cuantas ganas tenía de propinarle un par de golpes, aunque debía tener precaución, esas espadas se veían muy afiladas, a pesar de estar en sus fundas.

Suspiro con desgano. El frió y la brisa de la madrugada junto a su sueño, recordando como había encontrado todo en la Isla Cokoyashi, la tenían estresada. En lugar de soñar cualquier cosa o nada, soñó con su antigua Isla, donde creció y donde varios murieron. Pero las palabras nunca se borrarían.

_No alargues la espera. _

_"No lo hago"- _contesto en silencio, cerrando los ojos, de nuevo, apollandose en la barandilla.

_Es tu deber. Mi sucesora, tu vida no importa. Lo sabes._

_".."-_no contesto. Se sentía como una marioneta, siendo manipulada, obedeciendo las palabras de su padre Cronos.

_¡TU DEBER!_

El grito la sobresalto, sentía el aire pesado, caliente, sudor frió, mareo. Era demasiado. Sin poder siquiera levantarse totalmente y alejarse un poco de Zoro, se inclino en la barandilla para vomitar. Sus piernas flaquearon, sus brazos la sostenían. Una punzada en su cabeza aumento el dolor en ella.  
Zoro quien había escuchado el precipitoso levante, abrió los ojos al momento en que ella vomitaba. Su rostro estaba muy pálido y las pupilas dilatadas.

-¡Chopper!- grito el nombre del joven doctor. Quien aun dormía y salía atontado todavía.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Zoro?- restregó sus ojos para despertar completamente. Captando su atención el sonido de arcadas. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados, corriendo hacía la cabeza naranja. -¡Ah! Nami-

Se deslizo hasta caer sentada y algo débil. Siendo asistida por Chopper, ni siquiera escuchando lo alarmado que estaba el joven doctor. El aire fresco golpeo su rostro, quitandole el sofoco y refrescando su cuerpo.

-Nami, no debiste dormir en la cubierta. Eso te provoco las nauseas y vomito. Tu presión se subió, pero este aire fresco te ha ayudado mucho.

-Gracias Chopper.- en verdad que Chopper era muy bueno.

-Agradecerme no me pone feliz, tonta- las mejillas ruborizadas de Chopper le causaban gracia.

-Pero Nami ¿Porque dormiste afuera? Pudo haberte dado fiebre.

Nami recordó porque había terminado durmiendo ahí. Ni ella, ni Zoro, daban su brazo a torcer, Robin había regresado a su camarote, dejándolos solos. El espadachín, no confiaba en ella y por mas que le insistió en que dormiría en su camarote no la dejo, obligandola a dormir afuera, amarrando su pie con una soga para que no hiciera de las suyas. Por eso, estaba ahí. Su carácter explosivo estallaba cuando se enojaba, ni siquiera los entrenamientos de meditación le habían ayudado a aplacarla un poco.

-Todo fue tu culpa, estúpido troglodita- elevo la voz para despertarlo, pues seguía con los ojos cerrados. -Y tu estúpida idea de dormir afuera.

-Nadie te obligo, bruja- contesto Zoro con una solo ojo abierto.

Al parecer su sofoco y falta de energía, habían desaparecido. Se levanto de un salto, caminando hacía el espadachín, quien no le tenía miedo y no se preocupaba por sus insultos. El impacto cayó sobre su cabeza, tirado en plena cubierta, con un gran bulto en su cabeza. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que en el suelo fue grabado su rostro.

-Estúpida bruja- le grito, tratando de aminorar el dolor creciente sobre él.

-Deja de decirme bruja, estúpido neardental- ya no le importaba si tenía espadas o se convirtiera en un ogro. Por su culpa se había puesto así. Zoro se levanto para encararla. Mirándola con una gran frialdad que no afecto en absoluto a la mujer. Muy pocos no le tenían miedo y esa se lo demostró dos veces.

-Maldita mujer. No vuelvas a golpearme-

-Troglodita no me amenaces.

Tomo su espada para desenvainarla y darle un merecido susto.- No me provoques estúpida mujer.

-Cabeza de césped.-

-Shishishishishi- Luffy se despertó por los gritos de Zoro y Nami. Salió y junto a Robin escuchaban y observaban gritarse. -Me agrada verlos llevarse bien como Nakamas.

-No nos estamos llevando bien-

-Nunca acepte ser tu nakama- Ambos gritaron, dándose miradas matadoras.

Chopper, se había alejado de esos dos. Tenía miedo de salir lastimado en esa pelea, pero que alivió sintió al ve a Robin y Luffy salir y pararlos. Que bueno.

-Fufufufu... suenan como viejos amigos- declaro Robin.

-No digas estupideces, mujer- Zoro volvió a dejarse caer para seguir durmiendo.

Nami no quería resignarse a quedarse con ellos. Eran un dolor de cabeza.

_"Mooooh"_

Los cinco se quedaron en silencio. Escucharon eso o solo había sido su imaginación. Luffy miraba a todos lados, había escuchado a ¿una vaca?, paso sus dedos en sus orejas, quizás tratando de quitarse en cerumen que le impedía escuchar bien o escuchar cosas inexistentes.

_"Mooooh" _

De nuevo lo habían escuchado.

-¿Una vaca?- Chopper se acerco a la barandilla, tratando de confirmar, si era o no su imaginación.

-¿Una vaca en el mar?- pregunto incrédulo Zoro. Claro, y las gallinas volaban.

_"Mooooh Mooooh" _Esta vez fue mas cerca.

-Eso fue una vaca- termino confirmando Nami. Robin observaba sus alrededores, no había nada inusual, además de escuchar a ese animal sobre el mar. El yate se balanceo, haciéndolos trastrabillar. Aferrándose a algo solido.

-¡Wooow!- Luffy grito de emoción, lo que había echo balancear y golpear el yate, estaba frente a ellos. -¡Es una vaca en el mar!-

Y no estaba bromeando o haciendo una broma. La vaca marina, estaba frente a ellos, los 10 metros de altura cubrían su pequeño yate.

-¿Que hace una vaca en el mar?- pregunto Chopper. Pero quizás esa no era la pregunta adecuada. Nami retrocedía mas y mas, hasta toparse con la pared. Robin la vió con el rostro lleno de pánico. ¿Podrían conocerse?

-¿Estas bien Nami?- no fue la única en notar su estado. Luffy también.

-Tiene miedo- Zoro se burlo de ella. por favor, quien le podía temer a una vaca en el mar. Claro, era raro, pero no para temerle.

-¿Que es eso?- Chopper señalo no muy lejos de ellos. Detrás de la vaca marina, salían otros seres. Ahora ya sabían porque la reacción de Nami. Pero esos eran pan comido.

Uno subió a bordo, quedando frente a Luffy y Robin. Un hombre de piel azul, aspecto musculoso, con el hocico muy largo y labios gruesos y cabello rubio. Observo detenidamente a ambos jóvenes, pero quien mas llamo su atención fue la morena de ojos azules. Era la misma niña, ahora crecida. Pero ella había sido la causante de que la antigua Isla Cocoyashi se hundiera e imposibilitarles encontrar el Foneglifos que tanto querían.

-Volviste a la Isla- no dejaba de ver a Robin -estúpida humana. Danos el foneglifos-

-No- contesto.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Luffy, un poco maravillado por verlo salir del agua.

-Son tan débiles. Nosotros, somos una raza superior y si no nos das el sello, morirán. Todos- abrió sus manos, listo para atacar. Luffy las observo, estaban unidas, por algo que no sabía que era, solamente le causaba maravilla, nunca había visto uno así.

-Wow, tienes manos misteriosas- exclamo,con una gran sonrisa.

-NO ES MOMENTO PARA DECIR UNA ESTUPIDEZ- le grito Nami, al verlo tan tranquilo ante esas presencias temibles. Chopper, sin saber como, ya estaba junto a la pelinaranja, observando, con mucho miedo, a esos seres. Él no era una persona musculosa y menos ejercitante. Pero sabía que debía ayudar, si había pelea y conociendo a su gran amigo Luffy, lo habría.

-Foneglifos... ahora- rugió de nuevo el hombre pez frene a ellos.

-No somos idiotas, si lo quieres, pelea- desafió Zoro, con sus manos listas en sus espadas.

El gyojin hizo una mueca sonriente, ellos no serían nada comparados con la fuerza de un hombre-pez.

-Kuroobi, Pisaro, Kaneshiro- tres mas saltaron al yate, con fuerza, dejando la marca de sus pies en el suelo de madera.

-¿Una pelea, Chuu?- pidió saber Pisaro su piel también era azul, sostenía dos maracas rojas, labios gruesos y grandes, cabello rizado pequeño café, y un cuello de vuelo como adorno a su camisa roja con estrellas rosadas.

-Ah... ya entiendo- Luffy había comprendido, ahora no podían decir que era lento o tonto, con esto demostraría que era todo lo contrario..-Son payasos del mar, shishishishi-

Miradas incrédulas se posaron en su figura, el chico no parecía entender el suceso del momento. Aunque quizás los confundió con payasos por culpa de quien acababa de hablar. Pero no era momento ni las personas adecuadas para parecer un idiota. Nami, sentía que sus piernas se doblaría de tanto temblar, no ayudaba mucho el temblor de Chopper y quien la tenía agarrada del brazo.

-Matenlos- la orden e Chuu.

Zoro se preparo para el ataque, Luffy sonriendo espero a ver quien sería su oponente, Robin sabía defenderse, no por algo se entreno todos esos años después de la trágica muerte de su madre y amigo.

.

Kuroobi, quien tenía la apariencia de un peleador de artes marciales y el cabello negro largo, tomado para no estorbarle, se lanzo a Robin.

-*Zenkutsu dachi- Kuroobi ataco a la morena ñanzando una patada hacia adelante como golpe directo, quien logro defenderse cruzando los brazos con las manos abiertas-Kuhahahahaha... hace mucho que nadie ha podido detener un ataque mió. Pero esto solo fue ni siquiera el calentamiento, ahora vienen lo mejor.

-Es cierto- Robin sonrió.

-Hyakumaigawara Seiken- Kuroobi da un fuerte puñetazo, un impacto fuerte que Robin a pesar de defenderse fue enviada volando hasta topar con la pared.

-Kagi tsuki, seis fleur- Robin ataco con un puño hacía el lado contrario para golpear frente al pecho, que la fuerza hizo ver seis brazos asombrando a Kuroobi y golpeandolo frente al pecho, enviándolo a volar, quedado en la barandilla y escupiendo sangre.

-Wanto Giri- corrió hacía ella doblando su brazo y atacar con la aleta de este, la cual era dura y fuerte, tanto para atravesarla.

-Jodan jyuji uke Kazaguruma veinte fleur- usando sus brazos como defensas, cruzo los brazos con las manos abiertas y moviendolos como un molino de viento provoco verse veinte brazos, quienes evitaron la aleta del gyojin, aun así recibir un corte pequeño en su brazos izquierdo. El hilo de sangre empezó a salir con lentitud.

-Kuhahahahaha... esperan mas cortes, estúpida humana-

-Tsunami Karate seis fleur, pierna fleur- Robin no se hizo esperar más, se lanzo al ataque de una honda de golpe de diferentes movimientos, provocando con sus movimientos seis brazos y piernas, quienes golpeaban las partes mas sensibles o débiles de su oponente.

Kuroobi, usaba sus brazos y aletas para detener algunos, pero no lo dejaban moverse, a ciegas hizo un Hyakumaigawara Seiken mas fuerte, para darle a la humana.

-Senmaigawara Seiken- era 10 veces mas fuerte, el puño llevaba mucha fuerza y aunque lo evito, Robin recibió el puño el cual le envió hacía atrás, mas tampoco se quedo quieta, al mismo tiempo ataco, tres de sus dedos, rectos, golpeando su pecho al lado derecho hundiéndose y rotando 90º, un ataque mortal.

Robin tropezó con la pared, gimiendo por tremendo golpe, Kuroobi, sonrió con tranquilidad por unos segundos hasta escupir por la boca una cantidad grande de sangre, el daño del golpe toco el corazón, que no importaba si era un hombre-pez o humano o sobre-humano, al tratar desprenderle el corazón el daño era mortal e irreversible. Kuroobi cayó al suelo con pequeñas respiraciones inaudibles, no sobreviviría. Con una pequeña sonrisa se levanto tranquila.

.

Zoro vio el movimiento de Kuroobi hacía Robin, la mujer podía defenderse, lo sabía, le había visto entrenar fuerte y ser muy buena en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en combates. Confiaba en que saldría bien. Se puso su pañuelo verde en la cabeza, a la espera de su atacante.

Pisaro le sonrió a Zoro. Alzando sus maracas y sin poder creerlo, Zoro, empezó a menearlas y cantar.

-They call me Cuban Pete, I'm the king of the Rumba beat, When I play the Maracas I go Chick chicky boom Chick chicky boom. he senoritas they sing and they swing with terampero- It's very nice, so full of spice. -Pisaro se movía al ritmo de la sala, para consternación de Zoro quien lo miraba incredulidad... - Chokkaku Hichou Myūjikaru - sus maracas se unieron creando una espada grande y pesada, dirigiéndose hacía el espadachín de cabello verde.

Zoro, estuvo listo empezando a sacar sus espadas y utilizar su técnica Santoryu, sin embargo el ataque de su oponente se desvió, perdiendo potencia y Pisaro perdiendo la fuerza de la espada, era muy pesada para él.

-Auh, no puedo controlarlo aún- lloró avergonzado... mas no evito volver a cantar y bailar- And when they dance in they bring a happy ring that  
era keros- Singin' a song, all the day long. So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom.

Zoro se harto de su estúpida canción y sin necesidad de usar sus espadas, utilizo su técnica Mutoryu.

-Tatsu Maki- creo una espiral con sus movimientos, creando un vórtice que lo enviaría mas allá del cielo, sin embargo Pisaro al ser golpeado por los brazos de Zoro recibió golpes en su cuerpo causándole lesiones grandes, siendo su fin cayendo al mar.

Pisaro pensó, mientras caía, en haberse emocionado mucho en acompañar a Kuroobi y Chuu, aun le faltaba para aprender a utilizar las espadas pesadas de sus maracas. Era mejor seguir siendo un músico que un combatiente en esa loca pelea de su jefe Arlong.

Zoro sacudió las manos, deshaciéndose del polvo invisible del poco esfuerzo que utilizo con esa escoria. Vislumbro a Robin con una pequeña sonrisa y parándose tranquila con una herida leve, mientras su oponente apenas respiraba. Se acerco a Kuroobi y lo lanzo al mar, sería un desperdició tenerlo ahí.

.

Luffy sintió en su cara un potente chorro de agua que lo tiro al suelo. Se había distraído cuando vio a Pisaro bailar y cantar.

-Patético oponente- hablo con arrogancia. Pasando su vista, ante los dos derrotados de sus compañeros, hasta ver en una esquina al joven humano castaño y la chica de cabello naranja. Quien llamo mas su atención. Ella estaba arrinconada pegada a la pared, pero la vista de un dije de plata y un anillo, cual sus ojos captaron, llamaron mucho pero mucho mas su atención. -Ella- murmuro, moviéndose para atraparla, mas fue enviado lejos por una gran golpe.

Luffy, envió su puño directo hacía el hombre azul, la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía lo hizo enviar hacía el otro lado del yate. Se sacudió, como lo haría un perro, para escurrirse el agua. Aunque se había sentido tan bien golpearle, hacía mucho que no combatía con alguien y menos con un desconocido.

-Mizudeppou- Chuu utilizo su boca como un chorro a presión para disparar fuertes chorros de agua a alta presión contra Luffy, quien evito el ataque.

-Toma mi golpe, Ken Pistol- envio con un gran aumento y fuerza su puño directo al rostro de Chuu, quien fue disparado muy lejos en el mar. -Yuju, eso fue divertido. Shishishishi-

.

Chopper y Nami, vieron a Zoro, Robin y Luffy empezando a pelear con su oponentes designados, esos los dejaba con el cuarto y quien parecía ser un pez dorado humano. Llevaba un martillo en sus manos, agitándolo y sonriendole a ambos. Chopper temblaba mas y mas. Nami no sabía que hacer, sabía pelear, cuerpo a cuerpo y también con una katana, pero tenía miedo, miedo de los gyojin, recordando el daño que causaron muchos años atrás. Mientras temblaba, sintió algo en sus pies, una cubeta de metal, la cual le dio una idea.

-Les voy a enseñar, lo inferiores que son ustedes.- cacareo divertido y levantando el martillo para destrozarles el cráneo(ya que el martillo parecía mazo).

Nami se agacho rápido tomando la cubeta y golpeándole con esta en la cabeza, aturdiendole un momento. Chopper no supo que paso, solo sintió una fuerza recorrerle su sangre, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, su cuerpo saco músculos y tomando un poco mas de altura, tomo por los hombres a Kaneshiro y darle un golpe que lo enviaría hasta el otro lado del mundo (quizás un poco exagerado).

- grothiá Lightning- su puño chispeo y el golpe chamusco su rostro tirándolo al mar inconsciente. Chopper volvió a su forma normal, cayendo sentado por cansancio y aturdimiento. Nami fue a su ayuda, preocupándose por él y por los otros tres, quienes también ya se habían deshecho de los otros.

-¿Chopper estas bien?- el joven doctor solo asintió, sin entender nada.

-MooMoh- la gran vaca marina apareció frente a Nami, quien se paralizo y no podía retroceder, la vaca resoplo, enchinandole la piel. Los ojos del animal estaban puestos en la cadena con el anillo brillante. Aun se paralizaba ante ellos, y la vaca podía hacerle daño.

-Āmu Kazaguruma- Luffy se puso frente a Nami, posicionando bien sus piernas, tomando con una mano el aro en el hocico de la vaca y moviendo sus brazos dio el puñetazo, lanzandolo por los aires.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." podían escucharlo gemir hasta desvanecerse "Mooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh"

-¿Quienes eran esos?- formulo la pregunta Zoro, había sido una batalla bien sencilla, aburrida.

-Trabajan para Arlong. El Rey de los Gyojin.- informo Robin. Estaba bien informada a opinión de Nami.

-¿Y que son esos? ¿Se comen?- Luffy recibió un golpe por parte de Nami al decir tal estupidez.

-Son hombres-pez-Robin ni se inmuto por el golpe a su amigo.

Nami palideció, al escucharlos por los labios de la morena, ya empezaban los problemas y no sabía como enfrentarlos, corrió a la barandilla y vomito.

-¡Nami esta enferma! Llamen un doctor- grito frenético Chopper sin levantarse.

-Chopper tu eres el doctor- informo Zoro.

-Cierto soy el doctor. Siéntate Nami, recuerda que dormir afuera te hizo mal- ante eso el espadachín se hizo el desentendido. -Luffy podrías llevarla al camarote y acostarla, yo iré por algunas medicinas al mió.

-Claro Chopper- Luffy la tomo, estilo novia, y la llevo al camarote.

Zoro y Robin, arreglarían el pequeño desastre de sus peleas. Pero Zoro, aunque quería morderse la lengua y no decir nada, hizo una pregunta.

-Mujer... ¿Como sabes para quien trabajaban esos gyojins?- Robin recogió el balde de metal abollado por el golpe. Sin voltear a ver al espadachín contesto.

-Ya los había conocido antes- y sin mas entró a la cocina, por una taza de café. Zoro sabía que esa mujer escondía algo y sabía mucho, era una buena arqueóloga, la mejor, pero algo ocultaba, su pasado quizás, además no sabía porque buscaba a esa niña del tiempo. Aunque claro, ellos tampoco sabían porque él quería verla. Cada uno tenía su secreto y era, por el momento, mejor dejarlos ocultos.

.

Luffy puso en la cama a Nami, quien estaba pálida y le preocupaba. Pero ¿Porque dormiría a la intemperie? Quizás se perdió por el yate y no recordaba donde estaba su camarote, bueno eso sería típico de Zoro, el pobre se perdía hasta en el baño.

-Shishishishi- rió bajito al solo recordar, que tan solo dos días atrás eso le sucedió a su amigo y estando en el yate.

-Psária-ándres , kai egó psáchnete- susurro Nami, al escucharla hablar otro idioma, el cual no conocía, le causo curiosidad, además ella repetía otra vez las palabras.

_"Psária-ándres, kai egó psáchnete." _repitió su cerebro (si, tiene uno) las palabras se transformaban en su mente hasta reconocerlas.. _"Hombres-pez, ya me están buscando"_

Eso lo asusto por un segundo y emocionarlo al siguiente, su cerebro había echo algo misterioso por las palabras y las había reconocido.

-Palabras misteriosas- concluyo.

* * *

*Pisaro: es el músico de Arlong  
*Kaneshiro: el carpintero de Arlong

*Zenkutzu Dachi: posición adelantada.  
*Kagi Tsuki: tecleo de puño  
*Jodan jyuji uke Kazaguruma : defensa alta de molino de viento.

*Canción Cuban Pete que baila la mascara en la película.

*Chokkaku Hichou Myūjikaru: Gran ave musical.

*Ken Pistol al igual que el gomu gomu no pistol, solo que sin el estiramiento. Ken significa ... puño.

*grothiá Lightning: puño de rayo.

**Nota: También quiero informarles... si han leído mi otro fic de one piece "Hechizo One Piece"... bueno esto les interesara(creo), lo he borrado. **

**Las causas, dos. 1. Bueno recibí varios (como 8 o 9) reviews, donde mencionaban que no escribía bien y que la historia era muy cliché y un trama no agradable. Y como no se si les vaya a agradar seguir escribiéndola o como se desarrollara con el tiempo, mejor la quito. 2. Se me fue la inspiración, (después de los reviews) por decepción o tristeza o las dos. En fin, mejor la quito porque ya no se como seguirla.**

**Así que perdón, mil perdon a ustedes por este desaire que les hago. Quizás en algún futuro vuelva a inspirarme y la siga. O quizá escriba otra, con otro trama. Ya veremos, por lo pronto seguire con esta. Que si tiene buenas criticas. **

**Sin mas que informar y decir. Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
